010416 - Pale But Not Pale
02:58 -- clownfishCurator CC began pestering cascadingCourtier CC at 02:58 -- 02:58 CC: uh, hey nyarla 02:59 CC: Kyle? 03:01 CC: yeah 03:01 CC: just, uh, checking in kind of 03:01 CC: seeing how you're doing 03:01 CC: Wasp's up? 03:01 CC: I'm...I'm fine 03:02 CC: ...uh, you sure? 03:03 CC: No. 03:04 CC: I'm so far from fine right now 03:04 CC: But I'll get there, I guess 03:05 CC: Both my quadrantmates are supporting me 03:05 CC: Even if one of them exploded all over you a few hours ago 03:07 CC: ...yeah, uh, was wondering how you were doing, uh, after that 03:08 CC: uh, both though? 03:09 CC: Yeah, I'm with one presently and the other one can troll me from the archives. 03:10 CC: And I'm fine 03:10 CC: As close to fine as I can be 03:10 CC: Which is a lot, all things considered 03:10 CC: ((which is saying a lot*)) 03:14 CC: yeah, uh, i wouldn't expect you to be alright this soon after, uh, everything 03:14 CC: but it's good that you have them 03:16 CC: For how much longer is the question 03:18 CC: But eh, maybe forever 03:18 CC: Who knows 03:18 CC: Things mite just stop going to shit and start going well 03:20 CC: it's, uh, possible, sure 03:22 CC: It's possible, but do you think it's probable? 03:24 CC: I don't really know how I feel about luck 03:26 CC: ...i, uh, probability, huh 03:26 CC: that's, uh, that's a thing, yeah 03:26 CC: hah, who even knows about that sort of thing 03:32 CC: Someone ought to 03:33 CC: Magic exists, hope is an aspect, I fighting for control over the flow of time, etc 03:34 CC: I'm* 03:34 CC: Sorry, *I'm* distracted 03:34 CC: Anyway, luck has to be in someone's hands, right? 03:35 CC: i mean, uh, it's possible, sure 03:38 CC: but, uh, we're getting kind of sidetracked 03:38 CC: Right, sorry 03:38 CC: i wanted to talk about the whole, uh, future thing 03:39 CC: if that's alright i mean 03:39 CC: It's not real 03:39 CC: Just putting that out there 03:39 CC: I'm not gonna flip out and otherthrow my matesprit or kill my moirail's matesprit 03:40 CC: Let me slow my roll, sorry human 03:41 CC: So what do think about that "future"? 03:43 CC: ...it would be nice to believe in that, but, uh 03:43 CC: i can't 03:43 CC: it, uh 03:43 CC: it can't be real 03:45 CC: No, it cannot be 03:46 CC: There's no real proof that he's real, thank fucking god 03:47 CC: Pictures and videos from other timelines are nothing new, and your boyfriend wasp outside of his own 03:47 CC: If he wasp from any timeline at all to begin with 03:49 CC: My money is on horror terrors 03:50 CC: let's 03:51 CC: not talk about that part of it 03:51 CC: alright 03:52 CC: but, uh, just talking to him, i got the feeling that it, uh, 03:52 CC: it just can't be a real thing 03:54 CC: Think about the set up 03:54 CC: Remember your Christmas Carol story 03:54 CC: Three spectres 03:54 CC: The third tells tale of ill futures 03:54 CC: It's fucking textbook 03:55 CC: It if waspn't fucking storybook 03:55 CC: ...you, uh, know about that story 03:56 CC: Mike informed me a bit about it 03:56 CC: ...mike did 03:56 CC: what did he tell you 03:57 CC: Something about some guy dealing with ghosts 03:57 CC: He mostly only told me about the third 03:57 CC: The spectre that warns of the future 03:57 CC: For that guy, he wasp shown his own grave 03:58 CC: We got sidetracked from there 03:59 CC: ...uh, right 04:00 CC: Spectre of the past is probably a long dead highblood commander 04:00 CC: Spectre of the presant wasp one of our own, once 04:01 CC: And the future is another highblood that's telling tales of death and misfortune 04:02 CC: ...it's kind of close, i guess 04:02 CC: What wasp the human version? 04:04 CC: well, uh, it's about this guy who's really attached to his money to the point of ignoring people that need him 04:05 CC: the first ghost shows him a bad, uh, christmas from when he was a kid 04:06 CC: the second shows him bad things that are going on in the present that he could fix, but isn't because he cares more about his money 04:06 CC: the third shows him the future, where he's dead but nobody cares 04:07 CC: after that he goes and fixes things, and you get the feeling that maybe the future won't be that bad for him 04:14 CC: Uh-huh 04:14 CC: I doubt this wasp to make us all better people 04:15 CC: And if it's for me, seeing as I wasp the 'villain' in that asshole's story, it only made things worse. 04:16 CC: Fairy tales are bullshit, I want to take as few of them with us into the next universe 04:19 CC: ...i somehow doubt that too 04:20 CC: Doubt what? 04:20 CC: that this was done to help us at all 04:21 CC: It has to be horror terrors fucking with us 04:21 CC: i just wish i'd done more at the time 04:21 CC: and, uh, i'd guess that too 04:25 CC: I wish the lot of you were smart enough to not entertain that garbage 04:26 CC: The only thing to do wasp to kill him and be done with it 04:26 CC: I didn't because I knew I'd have to fight through the rest of you 04:27 CC: Too entrenched in some goddamn future ships 04:27 CC: To wise the fuck up to a obvious ploy 04:27 CC: an* 04:29 CC: But no, Bottimeri singled out the only one who'd realized by then how much bullshit wasp going to be passed around as if it were facts 04:32 CC: Sorry 04:32 CC: I am 04:33 CC: Not sorry, actually 04:33 CC: This wound won't be healing for a while 04:33 CC: I'm sorry to be uncivil 04:34 CC: ...don't worry about it 04:35 CC: Just 04:35 CC: Burkei isn't real 04:35 CC: None of what he said is real 04:35 CC: None of what he showed you all is real 04:35 CC: There's a myriad of reasons as to why none of that wasp real 04:36 CC: ...i know 04:36 CC: i have my own reasons for knowing 04:36 CC: i shouldn't have been distracted like that, i should have done more 04:36 CC: i'm sorry, nyarla 04:36 CC: What are your reasons? 04:37 CC: Don't worry about it, Kyle 04:37 CC: I'll be fine 04:40 CC: ...i, uh, asked him about me in the future 04:41 CC: he said i, uh, would have accepted everything he showed us as proof 04:43 CC: i can't now and i'd be worried if i ever did 04:44 CC: Future fucker doesnt know you as well as he thought he did? 04:44 CC: I know the feeling 04:44 CC: ...getting pretty familiar with it, actually 04:46 CC: ...i doubt anyone knows me that well, to be honest 04:46 CC: but, uh, what do you mean 04:54 CC: Well, that waspn't my first encounter with supposed time travellers 04:55 CC: A second Libby once came from an alternate timeline 04:55 CC: I wasp her matesprit there 04:55 CC: Told me small bits of it, etc etc 04:56 CC: Turned out she wasp a horror terror in disguise 04:57 CC: I mean, that wasp never confirmed but...it's very very likely she wasp 04:57 CC: She wasp also supported by a future me that came back 04:57 CC: Telling me about future ships as if I give a shit about them 04:58 CC: Giving cryptic hints to distrust our timeline's Libby 04:59 CC: So yeah, not my first time dealing with fake time travellers 04:59 CC: There wasp even a future Lila 05:00 CC: But I think that wasp just for shits and giggles 05:00 CC: Actually, the future Lila is the reason I asked you about why pineapples are important for human couples 05:06 CC: ...lila, huh 05:07 CC: This wasp before she wasp given a consort's brain and got all buddy buddy with Jack 05:08 CC: ...of course 05:08 CC: The future Lila claimed we'd be matesprits 05:09 CC: And recommended that diet 05:10 CC: uh, right, uh, well, that's not a thing i guess 05:11 CC: I've got the superior empress, of course not 05:16 CC: heh, right 05:17 CC: but, uh, it's good to know that there's other fake future selves running around 05:17 CC: I don't know about good 05:18 CC: Knowledge is power, I suppose 05:18 CC: And it's more proof that the one we just met with wasp fake 05:18 CC: Jack didn't even show up when he did 05:19 CC: He showed up at the party when I wanted to undo that sweater 05:19 CC: He showed up on LoPaP when I used my powers to duel Serios 05:19 CC: He hates others using time powers 05:19 CC: i mean, uh, not good, just good to know 05:19 CC: but you're right 05:19 CC: But all the fakes got a pass 05:19 CC: that's, uh, interesting though 05:20 CC: "Bothwell" too 05:20 CC: wonder if he'd give lila a pass on that though 05:20 CC: Probably 05:20 CC: But only because if she can, it's because of him teaching her how 05:21 CC: Or telling her too 05:21 CC: ((to)) 05:22 CC: Remember, Lila's got the brain of a consort 05:22 CC: Not that of my teammate and your fellow human 05:26 CC: ...yeah, i'm aware 05:31 CC: we'll have to, uh, keep an eye on her i guess 05:32 CC: Good luck to us 05:32 CC: ...you, uh, keep bringing that up 05:32 CC: What? 05:37 CC: ...luck 05:37 CC: I wished us luck 05:37 CC: Because we're fucked 05:38 CC: ...it just seems like a common topic lately i guess 05:38 CC: You feelin' lucky, punk? 05:39 CC: ...uh, not particularly 05:39 CC: who taught you that one 05:41 CC: Taught me what? 05:41 CC: The quote? 05:41 CC: I guess you had that movie too 05:42 CC: heh, yeah 05:45 CC: It wasp a good movie 05:45 CC: You humans lucked out 05:45 CC: uh, yeah 05:46 CC: ...you're just going to pun with it more now i guess? 05:47 CC: Is that a problem? 05:49 CC: not really, just confirming it 05:50 CC: Right 05:50 CC: Well, I speak in puns 05:50 CC: If it waspp-n't obvious 05:51 CC: Just new material to work with for a little while 05:51 CC: Lucky me 05:53 CC: heh, no, i got that 05:54 CC: well, uh, good for you i guess 05:54 CC: So how's the party Kyle? 05:55 CC: How's the hive, rather? 05:55 CC: The partys far beyond over 05:57 CC: right 05:57 CC: it's, uh, been going pretty alright 05:58 CC: met some people, uh, hung out for a bit 05:58 CC: how about you? 06:02 CC: It's been quite the night 06:03 CC: And I'm staying home next twelfth perigree 06:04 CC: it really has 06:04 CC: and, uh, i might too 06:04 CC: It's definitely safer 06:07 CC: probably 06:08 CC: i mean, uh, yeah 06:08 CC: Probably is right, actually 06:08 CC: Nowhere is particularly safe 06:09 CC: Ah well 06:09 CC: Not that things were much better on Alternia 06:10 CC: I guess the threat of death means more when your species is on the line 06:11 CC: ...guess so 06:12 CC: makes it more important to stick together though 06:14 CC: You're exactly right 06:15 CC: We're a team 06:15 CC: A clumsy and disfunctional team 06:15 CC: But still a team 06:16 CC: One with potential 06:17 CC: right 06:28 CC: listen, uh 06:28 CC: and before you say anything this isn’t, uh, a pale thing or anything 06:28 CC: so you don’t need to make that joke 06:28 CC: but, uh, anyway, 06:29 CC: if you, uh, ever need to vent or anything, especially to someone, uh, not involved in whatever’s going on, i’m here 06:29 CC: …just because sometimes it seems like you , uh, might not be able to do that too often 06:29 CC: just, uh, you’re not alone in this is all is kind of what i’m saying 06:29 CC: Oh 06:29 CC: Oh wow 06:30 CC: Thanks, Kyle 06:30 CC: I appreciate that 06:30 CC: That's a lot 06:31 CC: There's a lot to vant about, hehe 06:31 CC: I 06:31 CC: I'll keep you in mind 06:32 CC: I do have a moirail for that kind of thing first and foremost 06:32 CC: But tonight's a pretty good example of needing some extra insurance 06:37 CC: I've got to go for now Kyle 06:37 CC: But I'll troll you later, cool? 06:38 CC: don't worry about it 06:38 CC: and, uh, sure thing 06:38 CC: You're my favorite human, by the way 06:38 CC: heh, you've mentioned that 06:38 CC: see you later nyarla 06:38 CC: Well done keeping the title 06:38 CC: Later 06:39 -- cascadingCourtier CC ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 06:39 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Kyle